Eoh
by Helena-Mara
Summary: Set after the book "Strife", but Ciaran still has his powers. When a divergence in lives, turns back into relative harmony for Hunter and Morgan. Until Ciaran displays his twisted affection...you can only hope you won't end up dead. FINISHED
1. The Letter

Chapter 1  
The Letter Morgan's POV – Hunter had just left my house when The Letter came. The Postman, George, had personally delivered it to my door, saying that this was good news I didn't want to wait around for. I had no idea what it was until I read the little black stamp in the corner of the yellow A4 envelope. "Oh Goddess!" I thought to myself, "This can't be happening, not now, I'm with Hunter...Kithic..." "What is it honey?" my mom asked, stumbling down the stairs looking disorientated. She had come home early from her job at the local real estate agent because she was feeling a little sick. She must have heard Hunter leaving and the doorbell ring and then woke up. "No, Oh Goddess, she's going to make me go..." I thought to myself, trying not to show how sad I felt. I handed it over to my mother and she opened it up. "Oh my God!!! Morgan!!! Congratulations honey!!! Give me a hug!" and with that she practically strangled me until I somehow broke away from her grip.  
  
"We must have a celebration!!" And with that she ran into the kitchen and within a few seconds was calling my favourite aunt, Eileen, and her veterinarian girlfriend, Paula over for a special acceptance letter dinner. I picked up the clean pages of white paper and read the first page:  
  
Dear Ms. Morgan Rowlands, We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to be the recipient of one of Oxford University's 10 international scholarships. Due to your extremely good results in the scholarship examination and your marks sent to us by your schoolteachers, we feel that you would be a perfect addition to the Oxford University community. Enclosed is the acceptance form that we hope you will fill out and return to us within the next 30 days otherwise your place at Oxford...  
  
Blah, blah, blah. Everything was a blur in my mind. Everything was going so wrong. I had taken that test months ago, before I had even met Hunter, or Cal for that matter. I had to go. My parents were so excited that I wanted to do this; I mean, what parent wouldn't want their child to win a scholarship to the prestigious Oxford University in England. They were willing to pay for my board and anything I needed. I didn't even need to get a part-time job. At the time things seemed fine. I mean, I never thought my life would get this complicated. I never would have thought that I would turn against my religion and become Wiccan. Or that by me doing this, that it would have such an effect on my life. I found out that I was adopted and was made by one of the worlds most evil of witches and the heiress to the coven Belwicket that was destroyed because my own ancestors started something called the dark wave.  
  
Why would I, the plain girl whose best friend was the pretty one, why would I, suddenly find my muirn beatha dan, my soul mate. My life has become so crazy sometimes I feel like this is one big dream and one day I'll wake up and Mary K, my sister, will offer to make me a pop-tart after waking me up because we were late for school again. And now, I had to leave Hunter. The one person who truly loved me for me. Unlike Cal, who wanted me for my power and ancestry.  
  
Hunter... I stopped myself from completing my witch message. How could I tell him now? I didn't even fully understand what was happening. Yes my love Hunter, sweet Hunter, always there when I needed him. He was always there to protect me. The one who would die for me if need be. He sounded a bit dazed and weary today, but still, that calm British accent sent a tear gently crawling down my face. I was going to leave him, for some stupid university. Don't worry. It is nothing. Bye my love.  
  
Later on, when Aunt Eileen and Paula came over I had this suffocating feeling in my chest. My life was being decided for me. It is like I have no choice in the matter of my future. I started hyperventilating. Everyone turned around to me, standing in the corner, tears coming down my eyes, unable to breathe. I slowly regained my normal breathing when mom offered me a glass of water. Everyone looked concerned. "They didn't understand," I thought to myself. "Are you ok honey?" Mum asked. "No not really, do you guys mind having this party without me. I just feel a little sick, I have a head ache and I really need a rest" "Sure Morgan, it won't be the same without you, but we understand." Mum said with a smile. "Do you want us to save you some of the roast I baked" "Uuh, no thanks mom," I said and gave her a kiss good night. "We hope you get better soon" Aunt Eileen called out. "Thanks"  
  
I somehow found my way up the stairs in the pitch darkness. I just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. I lay in my bed crying all night. "They wouldn't understand what a muirn beatha dan is. They just think of Hunter as a really close boyfriend, not a soul mate..."


	2. When Kennet Came

Chapter 2  
  
When Kennet came  
  
Hunter's POV-

I had left Morgan's feeling on top the world and went to bed feeling as though everyone's burdens were piled on top of my shoulders. As I drove home that day, I realised that things were definitely too good to be true. I had it all. I had found my muirn beatha dan, at the moment being a Seeker wasn't a life –threatening job and nobody was coming after Morgan to kill her. It seemed as though something bad was just waiting to occur. At any moment I could be struck down by lightening, or my car could swerve out of control this very second.  
  
When I came home I thanked the Goddess that I came home safely and had just started what was going to be a hello to my father and Sky, when Kennet, my mentor from the Council, came from behind the kitchen door. "Hello Hunter" "Kennet, what are you doing here, I thought that you were in Scotland looking for the witch who was messing around with the weather in her village" "I finished it up earlier than expected. Please sit down. I'll get you a cup of tea. I have something important to inform you of"  
  
I sat down next to my father and sent him a witch message. Dad, what's going on? He remained silent and slowly sipped at his obviously cold tea.  
  
Kennet passed me the camomile tea and I circled the rim of the cup deosil so that it would be the perfect drinking temperature. I took a small sip and set it down on the tablecloth Sky had bought at some garage sale in Red Kill.  
  
"So, what is going on?" I asked, eager to get this information out of Kennet. "I'm sorry to tell you Hunter, but the Council have decided that your base will no longer be in Widows Vale." "What!" I asked fiercely. "We are moving you back to England, London to be exact. You may bring your father and Sky along with you if you wish. I brought along some English newspapers that you might want to go through to see any flats or houses that you might want to buy or rent. I'm afraid that this will be a long- term thing. At least a year, most probably more. We've received word that a new Amyranth cell has been started up in England and we need you to track it down and find out as much information as you can on it. Of course there will be other Seeker duties there too. You will be much more beneficial to the council in a larger city like London than here in Widows Vale."  
  
He looked at me with sincere sorry in his eyes. He knew how much this would hurt me. Morgan is probably going off to college next year. Her parents would definitely not let her go to England to be with me. I was stuck. Do I go and fulfil my role as Seeker that I had tried so hard to get, or do I stay and become more and more entranced by the beauty, love and wisdom of Morgan, my muirn beatha dan.  
  
"I realise that you have become somewhat emotionally attached to the last assignment here, but Hunter, it is required by the council that you go. There are no ifs or buts." Kennet said dryly. "Assignment! My last assignment!" I yelled angrily, "I am not a child Kennet, Morgan is my muirn beatha dan, how can you make me leave her!" I cried in desperation. I sank down into my chair. "I'm sorry Hunter, believe me, I tried my hardest to make them see that you should stay here but the vote was unanimous. You must go"  
  
I stood up from my chair in anger and disbelief. I had to go. I knew it. There were no ifs or buts. "Goddess help me," I said to myself.  
  
I locked my room and sat in silence, until my head filled up with Morgan's voice. Hunter... She sounded distressed and hurt, but not as hurt as she would be when I told her that I had chosen the council over her because I was a weak and selfish bastard. Her voice alarmed me and I quickly responded. Although she reassured me everything was fine, I still had the feeling that there was something wrong.


	3. Longing

Chapter 3  
Longing Morgan's POV – As I sat outside on my balcony in the coldness of the night I went through my options:  
  
A. I go away to university, therefore making my parents proud and giving me the tools I need to build a successful future for myself. In the process breaking Hunter's, my muirn beatha dan's, heart.

B. I go away to university, therefore making my parents proud and giving me the tools I need to build a successful future for myself. In the process keeping a steady long-term relationship with Hunter.

C. I stay at home, wait for an acceptance letter from the other local colleges I applied to, obtain the tools I need for a successful future and maintain a healthy close distance relationship with Hunter.  
  
C was definitely out of the question. Like my parents would let me do that. They would never let me pass up such a once in the lifetime opportunity.  
  
B would never work. I'm not that pretty, I'm pretty ordinary. Even though Hunter loves me inside and out, I don't think our relationship would last very long.  
  
A is the only one left. I have to break his heart; I have to make them proud. Would he understand? Hunter was such a down-to-earth kind of guy. He is sensible and responsible and I'm sure he wouldn't want me to pass up such an opportunity. Would he really though? He is only human. I wouldn't blame him if he gets angry or upset. I would be so upset if he left me.  
  
Argh! This is getting me nowhere. I still feel like a rusted up piece of old crumpled metal. I'm hurting so much. Why did this have to happen? I am longing so badly for the life I had before, before I found out that I was adopted, before Wicca, Cal and Hunter... I stopped myself quickly. "No how could I say that? With good comes bad, I just have to accept it." I said aloud.  
  
Perhaps I should try scrying? I got out my altar and cast a circle in the middle of my bedroom. I lighted my candle and concentrated on only that. I let everything else pass. The sound of grasshoppers outside, the ambulance howling in the nighttime, just focus the energy on the flame, my friend. I blocked out the sounds and entered a deep trance. I asked the Goddess to help me find out what will happen after I tell Hunter about the scholarship. I saw something blurry. Gradually it became clearer and clearer.  
  
It was Hunter. He was standing outside in an unfamiliar street. All cobbled and old looking. There was ivy growing on the walls and he was smiling. "What was he smiling for!?" I thought to myself outraged. "His girlfriend had just moved to a different country!" My anger made the flame on the wick of the candle abruptly go out.  
  
My scrying had never lied to me before. Perhaps it was all a mistake. Or maybe things would turn out after all. But when? I wasn't specific about the time. Maybe it was showing 5 years from now, or the date Hunter and I were going on tomorrow? "Stupid me! I should have specified when!" I had gotten a headache from trying too hard and my anger with myself was welling up inside me so I decided to finally go to bed. "Maybe my dreams will foresee what tomorrow shall bring?"


	4. Big News

Chapter 4  
  
Hunter's POV –

Goddess, just her standing there, all innocent, with that flowing hair and those deep eyes...How was I going to break the news to her when the girl, the woman in front of me made my knees buckle everytime I saw, heard or thought about her, her white light, pure innocence, was emanating from her even as she ate her disgusting pop-tart and her Diet Coke...I wanted to just hold her in my arms and never let her go, I promised that I wouldn't hurt her but now...  
  
"Hunter? Hunter? Hello! Were you even listening to what I was saying?" she asked grinning at me, her meaningful eyes laughing at me, yet showing a silent pain and... "Well, where are we going?" Now she asked slightly more seriously. Yes, I was certain that there was something wrong. Something was hurting inside of her, I could tell even without scanning her aura. "Yes my love, I'm not really sure, anywhere would be great, as long as I'm with you" I said, my words full to the brim with sincerity. "Is anything troubling you Morgan? You look kind of worried?" I asked taking her hands and placing them between mine. They felt cold and distant. I didn't know why I was getting this feeling, I'm sure nothing was wrong. I suddenly felt a shiver down my spine. What if Morgan could read my mind or sense my troubles? She was such a powerful witch yet even though she wasn't even initiated yet, I really wouldn't be surprised if she could. In the past few months I've seen her do much more.  
  
"Hey, Hunter, don't worry, it really is nothing, I'll tell you when the time is right ok." I felt the eagerness in her voice. She wanted to tell me, but she couldn't.  
  
"Ok, I'll let it go for now, but if it is something serious, please tell me. You know that I would do anything for you Morgan. I would die for you, I love you." I said this more fiercely than I'd intended but I needed to get my point across.  
  
"Anyways, perhaps we should see a movie. Seeing as you would die for me, I'm sure a little chick flick wouldn't be too hard to bear." She said grinning again. Precious Morgan...  
  
Morgan's POV - "Morgan, I uh, um, have something to tell you... um, well, yeah...please, come and sit, I'll um, um, make...tea." Hunter said this so icily; it sent a shiver down my spine. What could possibly be wrong? How could we both be having problems at the same time? I was going away and he was... what, cheating on me, he killed someone...what could possibly be wrong?  
  
"Yeah, sure Hunter...what's going on?" "Just sit, my love, please?" He asked this almost pleadingly. When does Hunter plead? Almost never. I sat down on his old worn out leather couch. Almost all the furniture in his house was second hand since Sky and Hunter had never really planned on staying long in Widow's Vale. Each piece of furniture held some kind of mark to show the history of a previous owner. Someone had loved this couch. They probably thought it was pretty comfortable too. It was there when they got a divorce, when they first held their newborn child, when the bank declared that they were bankrupt, so many memories in a piece of wood and leather...  
  
Hunter was not one for sugarcoating something. He went straight to the point. "Morgan, I love you, you are my muirn beatha dan, I never ever want to leave your side but the council is relocating me. I'm moving away Morgan. They're sending me to back to England, to London. I'm meant to get information on a new Amyranth cell that has supposedly been started up in the area."  
  
I could see the pain in his eyes. Hunter had gone through so much in his life yet I felt as if this was killing him, eating away at him. That is why he had been so quiet after the movie. It took me a second or two to realise what he just said. "Hunterlondonenglandmovingawaygoingcomingoxfordbeingwithhimyes..." All these thought rushed through my brain, I could hardly process each thought. When finally I understood, I smiled. I had the feeling of relief that in my entire life would probably never be experienced again. I was awash with satisfaction, relief and happiness. My sad thoughts had dissipated into the air and I could breathe easy again knowing that everything was fine.  
  
He looked at me strangely. I guess I would have looked like that if I had just told me that I was leaving me and I had that goofy grin on my face. "What's wrong?" he asked, clearly not understanding why I was like this.  
  
"I'm moving too!!" I said eagerly. And then I explained the whole story to him. I sensed happiness and excitement clearly come over him. Everything was going to be fine I reminded myself again. Life could never be better.


	5. An Unforseen Destiny

Author's Note – A big thankyou to everyone who took the time to review my work. It is really nice when people are behind what you are doing:-). Please feel free to email me with any questions (is my email address accessible to everyone on the site?) or just to constructively criticize my work. Just make sure that you put a subject that I would associate with my story otherwise I'll just delete it. Sorry for the wait on this new chapter. I try to write one a day but some days you just don't feel like writing or you have the dreaded writer's block. Enjoy and review!!  
  
Disclaimer – I wasn't sure if I had to put a disclaimer or not. I just thought that there would be a section that you would have to fill in when you are uploading all the documents provided by fanfiction.net. Anyways, just to be safe, I do not own any of the characters or ideas created by Cate Tiernan; I only own my creative ideas for the story and any characters I may add in the future.

Chapter 5  
An Unforseen Destiny

Morgan's POV –  
  
Hunter was ecstatic when I told him my news. And I must admit, when I had found out I definitely thought that this was proof that we were meant to be. Meant to be together forever, because as I am constantly being reminded, nothing is ever a coincidence. The Goddess has surely been at work, as she made sure that two muirn beatha dans were not separated from each other.  
  
As I sit here on my balcony in the middle of the night, I wonder if this is the three-fold law in action. I mean, I have definitely, in the past few months, tried to conquer evil. Perhaps our good work is being repaid. The Goddess knows all that Hunter has been through. He lost his parents at such an early age he had to pave his own way through life and look where he is now, a success, my love, my one true love.  
  
"Honey, get to bed. You and Hunter have a huge day tomorrow." My mother said when she walked into my room. "Yeah, I guess so mum." I gave my mother a kiss goodnight and finished the last of my packing. I was leaving tomorrow.  
  
I remembered that time when Cal, my former boyfriend, gave me a sheet with different runes on it. I stopped on the rune of death, Yr. New Beginnings. That could also be the rune Eoh. I don't know why I thought about that, it just seemed to flash into my mind. How stupid was I. Going out with Cal Blaire. "Get that out of your head Morgan, it's doing you no good," I said to myself "Tomorrow your new life with Hunter starts, your new life studying."  
  
I sat on my bed and just waited. Waited for nothing really. I never really liked change, but here my life was changing, for the better, or for the worse. Nobody knew. My family would be gone from side. There will be no one but Hunter to depend on, and Sky I guess, she was going to. And Mr Niall, well, he has started trusting me a little more, I think ever since I willingly helped them defeat my father and the dark wave, which my ancestors started.  
  
Sometimes, I get so scared, like one day I'll wake up and I'll want to do dark magick, like I'll just suddenly be so overcome by temptation to destruct everything in my path. That I'll just know how to summon a dark wave, just like I just knew that binding spell that I put on Hunter and Cal ages ago.  
  
I decided to put my mind to rest and I went to bed. Nothing is safe any more. I realised this as I was putting the covers on top of my shivering body. It was quite cold for a summer night. I can be haunted in my dreams and I can be killed by day. Why did I have to be the only remaining bloodwitch of the coven Belwicket? With so much power I'm just a big target. Everyone wants what I have but sometimes I don't. Sometimes I wonder, if I had never met Cal, would I have ever discovered Wicca? I'd probably never find out that I was adopted and I'd be happier, living blissfully ignorant, only worrying about when my next term paper for English was due.  
  
"Why am I thinking so negatively tonight? I have Hunter. All the troubles in the world could fall upon me but I would still have Hunter and that is so much better."  
  
DREAM "He does not love you, do you not realise this child?" It was my mother speaking to me. I don't know how I knew this but in dreams you just somehow know. She was the bigger, mother wolf and I was the child wolf. "He wants what every man wants, do you not see this? He will start neglecting you if he hasn't already now. He only wants you for concupiscent reasons. This is not love." "But, But..." I heard myself saying, "I am not conventionally pretty, he must see something there. Something..."DREAM  
  
I woke up with sweat dripping off my face. My pyjamas were sticking to my body. No wonder, my windows were closed and I had a thick quilt over me. The dream seriously scared me. Since when did I know what the word 'concupiscent' means? Now I just suddenly know. No matter, how much dreams are important, there must be stupid ones still. The ones that don't mean anything, right? My real birth mother, Maeve Riordan, is definitely not alive. "Argh! Just get to bed, this totally means nothing. Hunter loves you, it is all right. Why did I have a farfetched dream like that anyway? Nothing is happening!" I thought to myself and then acted upon going to bed.  
  
"Tomorrow, is a new day, a chance for you to shine" "Where, did that come from?" I wondered. "I think grandma said that when I was little. Yeah, well tomorrow is a new day and I'm not going to stuff it all up by upsetting Hunter with my stupid dream.  
  
Author's Note – Yes it is I again. I'm sorry to anyone who has a problem with me writing 'mum' instead of 'mom'. I don't know how I wrote it in the previous chapters but it is just how I spell the word as I am from Australia. I apologise for any future times I do this as well as writing 'Autumn' instead of 'Fall' and 'colour' instead of 'color' and other words we do differently. I'll try and write 'sweater' for 'jumper' though so it is easier to understand :-)  
  
The 6th chapter should be up soon, possibly by tomorrow, or the day after. So keep checking for updates :-)

DREAM-this indicated that it was Morgan's dream.(if you didn't figure that out)


	6. Airport

Author's Note – I once again feel the need to apologise. This time to all the readers of my fan fiction who really want stories that are written without punctuation or grammar error, basically, I'm apologising for any English language mistakes I may have made in the past. I too, like it when things are perfectly written, sadly, at first I did not pay attention as to how fanfiction.net, once I uploaded my chapters, squished everything together so that all the sentences in a paragraph would be next to each other. I see that they don't want to waste space but when I change which character is speaking, I was taught to use a separate line for each new character speaking. In future (like when I upload this chapter) I will try my best to go through it again and separate the lines.:-) Enjoy and review:-)  
  
Disclaimer – Whether in previous or future chapters, I can confirm that I do not own any characters or ideas created by Cate Tiernan no matter how much I would want to have thought of them. I am solely the owner of the ideas and characters that I create, that are not from the Sweep/Wicca series.

Chapter 6  
Airport

Hunter's POV –  
  
"And airports, see it all the time. When someone's last goodbye, blends in with someone's sigh..." God, why was I thinking of John Mayer's song Wheel at a time like this? Where was Morgan, where was Sky, and where had my bloody father gone to?!  
  
I turned around and tried looking for them three. Maybe I had gotten the date wrong, but father would have told me. Then again, in the state he's in, he really doesn't seem to notice anything going on around him lately. There he is! He was in the bathroom all along!

"Da, can you please, in future, tell me where the hell you are going so I don't have to worry about you!"

"Gìomanach, what do you think I'm going to do, open up another bith dearc?" I could tell in his eyes that he was just kidding around with me but it wasn't that funny, the bith dearc he kept opening to talk with Ma could have killed him.  
  
"Da, please don't joke around like that, it was a serious thing..."

"Hunter, I'm not a child," he interrupted "you seem to forget that I should be looking out for you instead of you looking out for me." I would of said something back to him about him being the reason I was like this but then bit my tongue when I saw the strawberry blonde hair of my cousin Sky walking towards us with Morgan behind her, having trouble with her luggage.  
  
I walked over towards Sky and said hello. "How is she?" I asked, Sky understood whom I was talking about.

"She's ok, just a little teary. Who wouldn't be if they were in her position? I mean leaving the country you spent your whole life is tough, but leaving your family is even tougher."

"Yeah" I said and I walked over to Morgan to help he with her luggage.  
  
She just kind of stood there with her face to the floor, admiring the dirt that had accumulated on the toe of her shoes. I found this quite odd but when she looked up and saw me coming I knew why. Her face was tear stained and her peat bog eyes were welling up with tears as I stood there holding her in my arms.

"Hey, it's ok Morgan." It was paining me to see her in such distress. "Where are your Mum and Dad and Mary K anyways?" I asked as nicely as possible.

"I, I, t-t-told them n-n-not to c-come, because if they d-d-did, I, I, I would s-start b-b-bawling..." And with her last sentence she really started crying.

"Hey, it's ok, you'll see them soon, alright. I promise that I'll take you back as soon as possible, ok?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really, come on, they need to check our tickets and bags."  
  
We met up with my father and Sky, and by now although I still had my arm around Morgan she seemed to have stopped crying a little. We went through all the airport usuals and eventually found our seats of the plane. We were lucky to have gotten 4 seats all in a row next to each other. Actually, we were pretty lucky to be all going to the same place at the same time. Really, this was quite extraordinary. The Goddess must have some sort of plan for us to fulfill while abroad.  
  
As we started off into the sky to England, I became eager. I wanted to know what was ahead of us all. Why on earth were so many coincidences occurring? There are no coincidences so obviously something must be going on. I sensed that great things were to occur and then let my mind wander through dreams after dinner was served.  
  
DREAM – "Gìomanach, you know that you belong here. Here with us. We know why you really love Morgan Riordan. She is going to hurt you. You want her power, you can help us, you know, we can help you..."- DREAM  
  
Goddess, what was that all about? I woke up as soon as the dream ended. It scared me half to death. What was happening? Morgan roused from her sleep when I had sat up straight as her head had been resting on my shoulder.

"Everything ok?" She asked sweetly. I knew that I didn't want Morgan for her powers. Of course her powers were very appealing, who wouldn't want them, but I do not and never have wanted to steal them off her.

"Hey, it is nothing, Go back to sleep ok. Sorry for waking you up."

"Nah, you kind of woke me up for good. I'll just play some videogames instead."  
  
As Morgan leant forward to plug in the earphones provided by the airline I got the feeling as if all these good things that were happening were actually all a set up for something bad.

Author's Note - Hey thanks guys for giving me those reviews:-) As promised I wrote the next one up as fast as I could.

For Saz-646 and anyone else who is curious about the dreams - I'm not giving away much, but before I started writing this fan fiction I already had an idea as to what is to happen, well I added the dreams as a kind of a spur of the moment thing. They will help explain the story I think and how things change. The dreams have something to do with their relationship BUT it is not what you think.Keep reading and reviewing-Peace, Helena-Mara :-)


	7. Airports Part 2

Author's Note – Hello to all my loyal readers of my fan fiction Eoh! I am so sorry for keeping you waiting for so long since the last chapter. I really hope that you all enjoy the next few chapters. Please keep reviewing I've only gotten 2 reviews for my 5th or 6th chapters, and the reviews are what keeping me going. I want to know whether I'm just wasting my time or not. Hey, question, has anyone here understood why I called it Eoh yet? I'm just curious. Anyways, enjoy and review!!:-)  
  
Disclaimer – If I were really Cate Tiernan do you think I'd be writing fan fictions for my own books? Anyways, I do not own any characters or intellectual property that Cate Tiernan has created. I am solely the owner of my own attempts at new characters and ideas.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Airports - Part 2

Morgan's POV –

I have come to realise that airplane food is severely underrated. I mean, it is pretty good, much better than hospital food anyways. As I had finished eating my beef and black bean sauce with exquisite fried rice I noticed that Hunter was a bit edgy. He seemed off in a distant world that really, isn't that odd for Hunter, but today... It felt as though we'd just been having a great phone conversation and he mysteriously decided to hang up.  
  
"Hey, my love," He asked gently, "What's up, you seem troubled?" As he said this he lifted up my hands and held them in his.

"What's wrong with me? What is wrong with you, Hunter? You seem so distant today. Is anything the matter?"

"It's nothing, just a stupid dream. Forget it, ok Morgan."

"A dream? But it could mean something couldn't it? I mean, what about when I was having those dreams about, you know." I didn't want to say the word "Amyranth" on the plane. Anyone could hear, even a cell member.

"Look, just drop it ok!?" He said this too harshly I thought. His eyes were filled with anger.  
  
A tear welled up in my eye and slowly trickled down my cold face. How could he be so mean, I was just trying to help? I mean, I just had to leave all my family and friends and he snapped at me because what, I care for him?

"Goddess, oh, Morgan, hey, my love, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that," He said ever so gently. "I didn't want to make you cry, I realise that you were only caring for me, but seriously, it doesn't mean anything, there is no reason to worry." And with that he wrapped his big arms around my shoulders and hugged me.  
  
Hunter's POV –

Even as I held her, I knew that something was definitely going to go wrong. Why hadn't I just told her? Idiot! Well, I can't do anything now.  
  
The PA system just stopped all the movies and games going on and the pilot started to give out the message that we would soon be landing at Heathrow airport and that we all had to have filled out our sheets for quarantine before we left the plane.  
  
We all waited around the little black belt that rotates around a circle and waited for all of our baggage to come through. There were 11 suitcases in total and we were collecting the eighth when something struck me. What if Morgan and me were not meant to be? Perhaps the evil side of my ancestry in the Woodbane clan was making me forget Morgan, and just see the power. Something was making me desire her, but how do I know that this so called love, is not just being swayed but my subconscious desire to be strong?  
  
This thought scared me so much I could not sleep that night. I guess the fact that I was also in a weird house in a weird neighbourhood in a country I had not been to in about half a year added to my insomnia. Morgan wasn't even there to talk to. She was going to be living at a dorm on campus. I guess I wouldn't have thought otherwise. Her parents really wouldn't want her and I sharing the same roof, even if my cousin and father were staying there too.  
  
I put all of my troubling thoughts behind me and tried to focus on the task at hand. Sleeping. Even in my sleep I was not safe. Something would definitely pop up in my dreams about this situation. Argh! I got up to get a glass of water and just spent the night watching "The Simpson's" marathon on the television.  
  
Author's Note – Ok, now that you've read it, tell me what you think! Just click on the link and write down your feelings. I don't even care if you're going to write about how much of a crap writer I am. By the way, another disclaimer, I don't own "The Simpson's" either. I know it seems out of place but I couldn't think of any other program. Probably because as I am writing this "The Simpson's" is on. Anyways, bye. -H :-)


	8. Even In Your Dreams

Author's Note – Hiya! Sorry for the wait on this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. I am going to try and make it super long because I was thinking about whether or not the chapters I write are too short. Please, if you think they're too short don't hesitate to tell me. Thankyou SO much for all of your positive and uplifting comments! They make it all worthwhile!( By the way, since don't let me put any squiggly lines or asterisks to mark the witch messages, I've decided on a simple WM, to show when any witch messages are being sent. Read, enjoy and review!( Disclaimer – I don't own any intellectual property thought up by anyone but me. I own no characters or ideas already used by Cate Tiernan. I own my ideas and my characters only.  
  
Chapter 8  
Even in your dreams... Hunter's POV - DREAM –It was a small dark room, with no furnishings of any kind. No light. It felt as though the box was enclosing me, enveloping me in its darkness, taking me over. Turning me from good to evil...  
  
A man entered the room. I didn't recognise him but light was emanating from his body. Certain warmth covered me and I just suddenly knew that he was going to give me something that I would never forget. Something life changing, something special...-END OF DREAM  
  
I woke up from my whacked out dream with the sound of Morgan's voice in my head WM – Hey, sorry if I woke you, I just really need you now – WM WM – Goddess, what is wrong Morgan? – WM, I asked sincerely, I still felt tired but if something was happening to Morgan... WM – It's just, just. I don't know, it is stupid, I shouldn't have brought it up, and I bet that it's nothing - WM WM – No, please, Morgan. I care so much about you. I love you; we can't keep secrets from each other ok, at least not things that bother us –WM WM – OK, my love, I'll tell you, but I think it is best if I come over to tell you – WM WM – No, it is ok, I'll come to the dormitories, are you in room 213? – WM WM – Yeah, please hurry, I'll wait for you outside of my room, bye my love, drive safely – WM  
  
I quickly put some pants on and a shirt and out of habit I put my hand through my already messy hair. "God, Niall, you know that that makes you look stupid when you do that" I said to myself quietly, while looking in the bathroom mirror trying to brush my teeth and flatten my hair at the same time.  
  
Once I looked reasonably presentable I grabbed my mobile phone (AN: Cell phone, whatever you want) (Morgan, had forced me to get one since I wasn't a very contactable person, especially when one of us had had our powers cut off, making it impossible to send witch messages) and dialled from memory a taxi service. Unlike Widow's Vale, where there was one taxicab, that belonged to the one company and closed at 10:00pm, London had many 24 hour taxi services.  
  
As I stood outside and shivered to death in the coldness of the night, it may have been summer but it was still cold, I thought about my dream a bit more. "I wonder what was happening, it felt like someone was draining my powers through my dream. Like they were sending subliminal witch messages with just the surroundings," I thought to myself "Weird" With that I shuddered and headlights started coming up the quiet street on which I live on. It stopped right in front of me.  
  
As I leant over to open the door of the car and step in, the taxi driver stared directly at me. He was the man from my dreams! He gained direct eye contact with me and the bastard put me under a binding spell even I couldn't shake off! I quietly abided with his directions. With his mind he controlled my every move and made me sit in his taxi and buckle my seat belt. I closed the door sharply and he quickly took off.  
  
Now that I was in there I started fighting him off. But his spell was so strong. How did he even know who I was? How did he know that I called? Why me? Why me? Why me????????? He was forcing something into my mind. Something unfamiliar, like a time bomb, the information could explode at any second. But when?  
  
I finally found the spell to break him off. I was free! My abilities shocked him, and he lost control of the wheel. With the spell I had done, my anger, the anger that had built up inside me when I was repressed went into the spell. Which caused a spell so fierce, it burst the left back wheel of the old car. With him losing control and with the sudden explosion of the tyre, the taxi started tumbling down the cliff on the side of the road, and luckily enough I managed to get the seat belt off myself before it crushed my rib cage.  
  
The glass shattered and I feared for my life. It slashed the skin on my face and on my bare hands and blood started dripping from my body. The car must have hurtled downhill five times until it stopped the right way up. Everything was a mangled mess and the man from my dreams was severely hurt. I tried to help him up, but he seemed to have some kind of protection spell on him that prevented me from using any kind of magick on him. My hands burned when I touched him so I backed away and just sat down next to the mess.  
  
In the distance I could hear sirens going off. Someone had called the police and the ambulance. "Oh, Goddess, I'd have to think of some kind of story for the police. They would definitely not take the story of me being put under a spell and being forced into a car with a strange man from my dreams. And I'd have tell Morgan and my family about this too. I felt like shit, apart from being stabbed all over my body with glass and experiencing a major car crash, I would have to lie, or at least twist the truth for Morgan. I mean, I was the one who said "we can't keep secrets from each other ok, at least not things that bother us" what a hypocrite. I'm such a bastard, but I guess, it is for her own good. I can handle this on my own. I can handle this by myself, it is nothing for Morgan to worry over."  
  
The ambulance and the police came soon after I had thought about this. Without questions they put the man and me from my dream into separate stretchers and drove us into hospital. I lay there thinking about nothing when the time bomb exploded.  
  
DREAM - I was back in the black room. There was no light, just plain blackness. The man entered again, this time he spoke to me and I wondered that if Morgan had not interrupted my slumber, if I would have experienced his words before hand. "You and Morgan Riordan-McEwan, it is not meant to be, you know. She's just a bitch, a bitch like her mother. Come join us, come join her father and I, we can help you discover your full potential you know" With every word he spoke, it was like he was hypnotising me making me believe something that was not real. I fought my hardest but with each word it became harder and harder. I eventually gave up out of weakness and let myself experience his words. "She's just going to play you. She's too strong for you" Come join us, we can bring you down." –END OF DREAM  
  
I woke up sweating, in a strange, overcrowded room of London hospital. I was squashed into the corner of a waiting room. The hospital was definitely overcrowded that evening. A baby was crying in the background and a mother was complaining to a nurse about the lack of rooms that night. The faces of Skye, Da and Morgan looked down upon me. "Hunter..." Morgan said, frightened, "are you ok?" "I'm ok, my love, I'll be fine..." I was not going to be fine. The thought of me loving Morgan felt weird to me. I just wasn't in love with her anymore 


	9. I Love You I'm Just Not In Love With You

Author's Note – Hi everyone! Last week I started Semester 2 at school so I have been really busy with a tonne of homework and stuff like that, I just haven't had enough time to plan out my next chapter. Please keep reviewing! I just need something to help me keep going! There has been so much happening lately and I really hope that I haven't disappointed you guys with the delay on the next chapter... Enjoy, R&R!!:-)  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own anything to do with the Sweep/Wicca series created by Cate Tiernan. Although I do claim ownership over any intellectual property that I have created (basically, anything that is not in the books)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
I love you; I'm just not in love with you  
  
2 weeks after the accident... Hunter's POV – Oh Goddess, Oh Goddess, Oh, Goddess, Oh Goddess, Oh Goddess, Oh Goddess, Oh Goddess, Oh Goddess, Oh, Goddess, Oh Goddess, Oh Goddess, Oh Goddess...damnation! I am such an idiot, of course I love Morgan, we are muirn beatha dans, you don't just wake up one morning not love your muirn beatha dan!!! Do you? Argh! I can't take this anymore, something has surely hypnotised me...surely...I...just...can't...  
  
I have to get this out of my head. I have a job to do. I do love Morgan, I do love Morgan, I do love Morgan, I...do...love... "Hello Hunter"

"Oh hi Kennet" I said, slightly relieved at the fact that the person on the other end was not in fact the woman I admire, my muirn beatha dan, whom I have just somehow lost...Shut up brain...

"Hunter, we have wonderful news. It seems that we have a lead on Amyranth in London." Yes, finally something to keep my mind off, other things...

"Wow, that was fast, I didn't expect any leads this soon."

"Yes, well neither did we. To find out more I recommend that you try and find these people, umm, just wait till I find my paper with their names on it..."  
  
That was weird, Super-Organized Kennet actually, for once in his life, has been irresponsible, it just doesn't seem right, even if it is only a bit of paper.

"Here we go, aye, you should see Ms. Mia Jubilation and Mr Michael Carmichael. You could find them at that club in town. What is it called? Ice Cube or something? I don't know, its for the kids mainly, you'll fit right in"  
  
"So what? They know about Amyranth or something?"

"They're recently excommunicated members. Remember, be nice to them Hunter, they were put under oath not to tell a living soul about the inner-workings of Amyranth. They're risking their life for the council so they have proved to be worthy sources."  
  
"Ok, well, I better get start getting ready, its already night-time. Bye Kennet, thanks, you don't realise how much I need this right now."

"I think I do Hunter, but that doesn't matter, good luck!"  
  
What did he mean by that? How could he possibly know? I mean, Kennet is smart, he is probably the best mentor anyone could have but he has NO IDEA about what is happening inside of me! Anyways, like he said, it doesn't matter; I have a job to do.  
  
Maybe I should invite Morgan to come with me. No, what are you thinking Niall, you are trying to get her out of your head, you can't invite her on this trip to Ice...Goddess, I wish my brain would just stop talking...  
  
Morgan's POV – I am so glad that my Hunter is out of hospital finally! I was so worried about him and he still hasn't told me much about what happened in there but oh well, Hunter is just a mysterious guy, he loves me and if it was a big deal he would of told me. He would have told me so...  
  
I wonder what he is doing now? We haven't seen each other all week and I'm pining for Hunter, I've missed his never-ending love. Maybe we could even pick up from where we left off on the night before he went to Canada?:-) Oh, I am so blissfully happy. Sometimes I wonder, I wonder why he even sticks around with me, I mean, he wouldn't have to risk his life protecting me all the time, I'm sure if he had a normal girlfriend he'd be able to relax. And I'm only 18. I'm sure, Hunter would much rather an older girlfriend, and, and, I'm not even that...pretty. I started trembling with tears.  
  
I'm just frumpy, dumpy, crumpy... I'm a stupid crumpet! That silly little English thingy you put in a toaster. (A.NSorry any crumpet fans, I like them too!!!:-) I'm ugly, why does he want me!? I sat there and just sobbed until I coaxed myself into believing that there was more to Hunter than just looks alone, he loves me, for...me. Oh Goddess, what is going on, am I going crazy!  
  
That's it, I'm going to see him. I got out of my dorm room, it was a Saturday night and all the other students had gone out to see friends or had had a party somewhere to go to. Not my Hunter and I though. He's not that type of club guy, anyways, I'm kind of grateful too, I mean, I really can't dance. Either that or I just feel really weird and embarrassed shaking around my non-existent curves. Yes, I still look like I have the body of a 12 year old.  
  
I took the underground to the stop that was nearest to Hunter's place and then got out and bought a drink from the vending machine near the entrance. "London is so beautiful, I'm so lucky to be staying here." I thought to myself, admiring my surroundings.  
  
I arrived at Hunter's house and stood there in the front waiting for someone to answer the door. It was Mr Niall.

"Hey Mr Niall," I said, he looked surprised to see me.

"What have I told you about called me Daniel?" He asked jokingly

"Alright, Daniel, is Hunter around?"

"Funnily enough, I was going to ask you the same question, he went out tonight, with Skye, I think he said something about research for the council, anyways, he went to some club in town and we both know Hunter isn't the club type" He smiled at me then, "So I just thought he'd take you with him, seeing as you are his girlfriend and all. So anyways, haven't I let you in yet? He might not be here, but I sure would like some company to share some tea with, and I think that you'll be interested in a new book that I had just gotten today from an occult bookstore in town." He smiled at me and ushered me out of the cold of night into the warmth of his living room.  
  
Why had he done this? I mean sure, take Skye, but I don't think going to a club'll hurt me! Nobody is out to get me anymore. Maybe he doesn't find me attractive anymore, or he just...doesn't...love me...  
  
Authors Note – Review please, I'm missing all the lovely reviews. Don't torment me like this, just because I hadn't written in a while!  
  
Look down, Click me, I think the button is there, just review!!!


	10. Ice

**Author's Note – **Hello All! Oddly enough, I don't really have much to say at the moment so I'll just get straight to the disclaimer and then continue with the story that you have all been waiting patiently for

**Disclaimer -**Whether in previous or future chapters, I can confirm that I do not own any characters or ideas created by Cate Tiernan no matter how much I would want to have thought of them. I am solely the owner of the ideas and characters that I create, that are not from the Sweep/Wicca series.

**Chapter 10**

**Ice**

Hunter's POV –

The music was blaring everywhere I went and oddly enough, this experience was a lot like the one Morgan and I had in New York last year, I could feel all the different auras and presence's, no doubt this was a witch club. Oh, Morgan… How I ache to love you again. I feel like something has been pulled out of me, just ripped from my chest without my permission. With my love, I feel as if I've lost my soul. It wasn't like a shock experience either. Little by little my love just dissipated into nowhere and I couldn't even feel that it wasn't there until it was totally gone. Life isn't worth living without her around. Damn this!

Just get back to work, you're here for a reason you realise, push Morgan to the back of your mind and do your job! I walked into the foyer of the club and went into the men's room. I splashed some water on my face and rubbed my eyes. Was it just me or did I really look like a soulless body? A man walked next to me after getting out of the cubicle and started washing his hands.

"You're the Seeker huh?" he asked, he had a weird look on his face. Like he was cynically amused at me. Could you even do those two things at the same time?

"How…?"

"Kennet told me you might look a bit depressed."

"Thankyou Kennet." I muttered under my breath "So, you must be Mr,"

"Michael Carmichael," he cut in "Former New York Amyranth member." He shook my hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr Niall, I am very happy to be of service to your cause."

Happy? Since when was anyone _happy _to help out the ICOW?

"Yeah well, thankyou very much for helping us. Did you say that you were from the New York Amyranth cell?" I looked at him with my eyes wide open. He was one of the guys willing to steal Morgan's powers from her. ARGH! WHY DOES EVERYTHING REMIND ME OF _HER!_

Morgan's POV –

My life is just not worth living anymore. I know this sounds totally over the top just because Hunter didn't take me with him, it's just…everything. He has been so out of it lately, and I'm not even sure he loves me anymore. The hugs that he gives me feel cold and empty, there is no sparkle in his eyes when he sees me, and he doesn't buckle at the knees when we touch. No, now we seem like two foreigners in an unknown land. I don't even think he knows who I am any more. I've lost my muirn beatha dan, my soul mate, and with him leaves my soul. What is the point of living when it is without your only true love?

I was at my dorm now, there was nothing left to do except leave him the note. I sat down at my polished desk and immediately started sobbing. Goodbye world, Goodbye life, Goodbye love…

_Dearest Giomanach,_

_For my loveless, lover..._

_By the time you've read this letter,_

_I most probably will be gone._

_For tomorrow and days after,_

_I shan't see the break of dawn._

_You were my one true lover,_

_My muirn beatha dan,_

_We can't live without each other,_

_But it seems to me you can._

_I'll go to the pub owned by Danny,_

_And down shot after shot of tequila_

_And I'll make sure I take one too many,_

_Tablets of painkiller_

_And now as you've caused me pain,_

_That all my drinking cannot drown,_

_I want you, to listen,_

_For you not to make a sound._

_You did this to me, Loveless Lover,_

_You did it to my heart,_

_The heart you broke and crushed,_

_The heart you tore apart._

_But don't blame yourself loveless lover,_

_Because if it was never meant to be,_

_It shouldn't matter to you,_

_As I whisper goodbye to thee._

_Love always,_

_Your loving lover,_

_Morgan XXOO_

**Author's Note - **Yay, a cliffhanger! I've never done one of those before, but don't worry I won't leave you hanging for a long as last time. Did you like the poem? I wrote it, I don't know if Morgan is poetic or not but I thought it made the whole situation more dramatic if she said goodbye like that. Oh, and just for you guys who will stop breathing if Morgan dies. I promise you, it will turn out all good in the end!

Peace,

Helena


	11. Painkillers to kill the pain

**Author's Note – **I told you guys that you wouldn't have to wait that long for the next instalment, see, I do actually keep my promises. At the moment, as I am writing this my Internet has gone bung for some reason but I'll try in another half hour or so to get online so I can put on Chapter 10. Well, if you are reading this, I was obviously successful and it wasn't just all a way to tell me that I need to pay for my Internet bill. Ooh, I painted my nails pink if anyone wants to know. "Gatecrasher Pink" to be exact. Ok, enough of my babbling...

**Disclaimer - **Just wondering, but are these disclaimers all that necessary? I mean I already wrote that anything in the books is not mine for all the chapters that I write so I don't see why I need a disclaimer in each chapter? Who started these disclaimers anyways? I mean, I haven't read anywhere on this site that you need one? Oh well, I don't own it unless I do; basically anything not in the books is all mine.

**Chapter 11**

**Painkillers to kill the pain**

Morgan's POV –

After I finished writing my poem, I fixed up my mascara (Yes, Mary K introduced me to a thing called "fashion") Since I had been crying (and it was cheap mascara) it had all dripped down my face so I had to clean it all off before I went back to Hunter's house.

As I went into the bathroom, I realised that this could all be done a lot quicker. I reached for my little compact mirror from a makeup bag in the cupboard above the little sink I shared with my English friend Mia. She was never really in and when she was she hardly stayed long enough to sleep. I guess she went out a lot, but that was ok with me, it just meant I had more privacy.

I took a quick look at my reflection. "How could he ever love _me?_" I asked myself. I shuddered at my sight of my face. I was disgusting. There was nothing special about me and all this time I thought that he loved me. I knew that I loved him, with all my heart, but just because someone is your muirn beatha dan, it doesn't mean that you're theirs.

I yelled in anger at my ugliness and once again the pain welled up inside me. Why did I have to be me? Why couldn't I have been some super model witch? Someone who was actually nice and wasn't created from the filth of the witch world, Ciaran McEwan. I was scum and Hunter knew it. I wonder why he didn't just break up with me I the first place?

Anyways, back to the task at hand. In my rage I threw the mirror against the tiled wall. The grout between the tiles was all scummy looking and mouldy. That was me and Hunter was the gleaming white tiles. The mirror and shattered to pieces. I'm already damned for life for breaking the mirror, I might as well get it over and done with.

I reached for a pen that was on the floor and drew a line across my wrists. I then remembered something about how if trying to commit suicide by slitting your wrists you should cut down instead of across. "Where had I learned that from?" I wondered. So I drew a line going down over the top of the line that was going across. It looked a lot like a Christian cross. It had been almost a year since I had been to a Church with my family.

Then suddenly, the bathroom door flew open and Mia was standing at the door.

"Hey, are you Christian or something?" she asked looking down at the markings on my wrist. I looked at her with my mouth wide open. What great timing! Argh!

"I see you've had an accident in here" she continued.

"Yeah, something like that, I kind of dropped the mirror and it shattered." Lying was so much easier than telling Mia, someone I didn't even know that well, that I was about to shove one of the shards of mirror into my wrist so that I could die.

"Hey, you look like you're having a rough night, why don't you come with me. I'm going down to Danny's with my boyfriend Michael. Do you want to come? You look as though you have a few sorrows to drown with some tequila."

She smiled at me and told me to fix up my mascara and then we could go.

How did she know?

"Hey, before we go, um, would you mind if you drove me to a friends house for a second, I kind of need to drop off something before the end of the night?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem, just wait a sec while I find my coat."

I fixed up my mascara and placed the letter that was enveloped with the words "To Hunter" written on the front and a bottle of pills into my pocket making sure she didn't see me slip them in.

We drove up to Hunter's house and as I got out I noticed that his car wasn't at home yet. I waited at the door for Daniel to come and when he did I gave him specific instructions to give it directly to Hunter. As I was walking down the steps to Mia's car I sighed and realised that I was finally taking control of my life, or what was left of it. No more troubles for me, no more worries, I was taking the easy way out of a lifetime of pain. Even though to a normal person this seems a sickening thought, it brought a smile to my face.

I slipped back into the car and we headed off to what seemed like what I need to do. It was like I was born to...die. I know we all eventually die but I had a feeling inside me like I _needed_ to die like this. It was my fate, I cannot change my fate, my destiny...

**Author's Note – **Hey I forgot to mention, Happy Black Friday all my readers. I that seems weird, but all my black Fridays hold luckiness and happiness in them so I have actually been looking forward to day and I was not disappointed (except the fact that my Internet is still not working, but you can't get everything I guessï 


	12. Blood

**Author's Note – **Hey I actually have important stuff to say today. Yay for me!

_**Sweetsoutherngal**– _Thanks for the time you put into your review. It is nice to know that I have regular readers out there who enjoy my fan fiction. It's alright if you criticize me though. It wasn't as if you were purposely bashing my work for no reason, you were constructively critiquing my work so I thankyou for that. But I do have to add, I did realise that they are of course muirn beatha dans, therefore making them soul mates, so I know that they wouldn't have doubts, and there was all along a reason as to why they are suddenly falling apart, which you will find out in the end. ï Keep reading and reviewing!

_**Darke-MacEwan-Witch – **_Cool name by the wayï. Thanks also for your review. It is a bit depressing at the moment isn't it? Ok more than a bit but I like happy endings and I'm not that mean so hopefully it won't remain like this for long. I did write the poem actually. I'm so glad that you thought so highly of it. It was really good because I just sat down and wrote it in about 10 minutes, the words were flowing. Anyways, thanks again ï keep reading and reviewing.

_**Saz-646, Wednesday 18, Witches Kat and sunshine -faery - ** _You didn't think that I'd forget you guys? You've all been the ones reviewing from the start so I need to thankyou all personally for your beautiful comments and all the time it took to click those buttons and send the reviews. ï ï ï ï ï ï ï ï

**_Mama – _**I won't even bother making an actual reply to that because I know that you won't read itï

**_Everyone else that I have stupidly forgotten – _**Thankyou all so, so, much for reviewing, even if you don't review, thanks for reading!!

**Disclaimer –**I now disclaim the characters and intellectual property of Cate Tiernan.

I now claim everything by me!!!

Chapter 12 

**Morgan, Be a Good Girl**

**AKA - Blood**

Morgan's POV –

"Hey just wait a second for me ok? I need to go the bathroom."

"Sure, I'll wait."

I walked through the wooden doors of the ladies to what looked like quite a dilapidated bathroom.

"You'd think the health inspectors would have something to say about this ramshackle place." I thought to myself.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I am me. Morgan Rowlands, or perhaps Morgan Riordan, or Morgan McEwan...who'll never be a Morgan Niall...never ever...

I fetched the tiny bottle out of my pocket and inspected the label.

"Take 1-2 tablets every 2 hours on its own or with ¾ of a glass of water per tablet. Do not exceed 10 tablets in any 24 hour period of time as this could be fatal."

"Hmm, I wonder what 15 at once is like." I laughed evilly at my ugly reflection in the mirror and downed about 15 pills in one shot with what seemed like water that came out of that moss-covered tap.

"Thanks for the time Morgan, see you in the next life."

I smiled a parting smile to my reflection and left behind the remains of my sanity.

The drugs had no immediate effect on me so to Mia I must have looked fine, but no matter how much I told myself what I was doing was right, I had a sick feeling in my stomach, a constant jabbing pain that was telling me I did wrong.

"So, when's the party starting?" I asked cheekily to my blonde friend, trying to push back my fears and let myself have one last night, one last night to set myself free.

"Here, take it," and she passed over a shot.

I'd never had tequila before, or any type of alcohol really, except for some wine on special occasions. The fear I once had almost immediately drained away, causing me to throw away my morals and convictions and be Morgan. No last name Morgan, I'd be like Madonna except I didn't know who I was.

A few shots later the drugs started kicking in.

"Damn this, ahhh!" I yelled once I tripped for the 3rd time off my stool.

Michael still hadn't come so we just got on with it without him. I was laughing my head of. I had totally forgotten about my drastic suicide attempt and was enjoying the affects the alcohol and drugs had on my body. It was freedom, no inhibitions, no "good girl Morgan".

"Hey! Maybe you should have a few more to make you feel better" Mia asked, mocking my inability to sit.

"Ahh, yeah, sure, I guess that'll really help" I replied in a sarcastic tone.

She pulled me over to the bar again and by now everything was blurry. I could feel the magic inside of me get out of control and the effects of this came when suddenly a few glasses that had just been sitting there, drying on the old rusted up rack, shatter into tiny pieces all of the floor and bench top.

"Ooops!" I laughed stupidly and had another shot. I didn't actually like the taste but it just grew on you. Everything was going fine until I suddenly felt depressed. Out of nowhere I realised that what I was doing was totally stupid and irresponsible. I was committing suicide, a mortal sin.

"Ugh!" I said softly, I was doomed. My head ached and everybody in the room just seemed as though they were laughing at me. There were some scary looking men in the corner and Mia was nowhere in sight.

"Mia!" I whispered urgently. I tried to leave but they wouldn't let me. They wouldn't let me get past their barricade.

I was sweating profusely and panicking. Everything was spinning, spinning spinning...The colours were blurrrrrrryy...........

"Huh" was the biggest sentence I could string together. Within the next second, when I thought that I was doomed to become these peoples next rape victim I stumbled to the ground. The last thing I remember was the taste of blood in my mouth. Blood.

**Author's Note – **I'm a bit worried that with the issues I'm dealing with in the latter part of this fan fiction (drinking, suicide and misuse of drugs) that perhaps I should up the rating. At the moment it is PG 13. But, you know, it is not as if I haven't warned you, parental guidance was recommended for people under 13 and I'm guessing that most of you are over that age. I mean, there are plenty of teenagers out there who have to deal with these kinds of issues, and I'm not trying to endorse them as good things. Just please, if you feel like it is getting a bit heavy for it's PG 13 rating, don't make me find out from that little list of author's that have put you on author alert or whatever, just review and tell me, I'll be happy to push it upï


	13. Let Go?

**Author's Note – **Read, go on, I know you've been waiting...I feel like a mother handing out apple pie:-)

**Disclaimer –** I now disclaim the characters and intellectual property of Cate Tiernan.

I now claim everything by me!!!

**Chapter 13**

**Let go?**

Hunter's POV –

I still couldn't believe that this ex Amyranth member was actually willing to risk his own safety for me. And, that this ex-Amyranth member had recently tried to steal my girlfriend's powers.

He seemed cocky enough with this constant wry grin on his face. He was constantly smirking at you, like when in school someone told a joke and everyone was laughing except you because they told you to go get their lunches and you didn't hear it so...anyways, enough of my childhood schoolyard experiences.

"So, are you planning on saying something anytime soon?" He asked, still with that sarcastic smile.

"Uhh, yeah, um..."

I didn't realise that I had been silent for almost 10 minutes since we had our little conversation in the men's room.

He laughed at me and told me to follow him.

"Hey, where are we going?" I asked

"I'd have thought that you being a Seeker and all, that you'd have to interview me or something like that. Where do you live Mr Niall, I'm guessing you'll at least need to take some notes. What I'm about to tell you is quite heavy."

I stared at him in bewilderment. I felt like saying "huh?" but refrained form doing so.

"Wow, I should have listened to my friends when they said the ICOW was slipping in standards."

"They're not..."

He cut me off and led me to the direction of his car. It was parked in an alleyway beside the nightclub and it definitely didn't suit him.

It was a bunged up, old piece of metal that had obviously been spray-painted a few different colours before he became the owner of it. The paint was chipping near the front and on the tyres and the backseat was piled high with paperwork.

"So many trees..." I thought to myself and pressed on. I guess it just shocked me that this overly confident, well-dressed businessman would ever own a car like this. I guess it relieved me in a way. There I was, believing that he was some supernatural human when really, he is disorganised like the rest of us. I'd expected him to drive a Porsche, but then again, I never expected an ex Amyranth member would ever break their sacred pact of secrecy. I mean, Ciaran was scary.

Ciaran, if only he realised how wonderful Morgan was, is... It's still gone and I'm afraid that it won't ever come back.

I planned on one day having a hand-fasting ceremony with Morgan. I wanted her to bear our children and love me forever. I've just let her down.

But then, how did it go? Why is the Goddess punishing me like this? Maybe this is all for the best. Maybe I should just let go.


	14. Let Go? Part 2

**Disclaimer -** I now disclaim the characters and intellectual property of Cate Tiernan.

I now claim everything by me!!!

**Chapter 14**

**Let Go? - Part 2 **

Hunter's POV –

"Hey, so you don't mind driving me home to pick up some stuff for our interview?"

"I offered, didn't I?" he said, quickly checking to see if any cars were coming and then accelerated into the darkness of a London night.

"Just take a left at Bloomington Lane and then the second road on your left will be my street, I'm at number 47."

He followed my directions easily and didn't do that thing that people who don't know the area do, where they constantly look around to see where they are and are too preoccupied with street names (or yelling at the person who supposedly knew how to read the map (AN: It's happened to me too many times, the yelling at I mean :-))

"Right here."

He abruptly halted right in front of my house and got outside of the car to have a cigarette.

"I'll be back in a second."

He sort of grunted his reply but I just kept walking towards my house.

I took the house key out of the pocket of my jeans and quickly pressed it into the keyhole. Da saw me come first and immediately opened the door.

"Hey, son. Morgan was around here earlier, how come you didn't take her with you?"

"I haven't got time for this Da," As I said this I immediately got a cramp sensation in my lower abdomen.

"I have, right outside our house an excommunicated Amyranth member." I think I almost giggled in delight, (AN: Heheï 


	15. Hospital Bed Linen, It's all the Same

**Disclaimer -** I now disclaim the characters and intellectual property of Cate Tiernan.

I now claim everything by me!!!

**Chapter 15**

**Hospital Bed Linen, It's All the Same.**

Hunter's POV –

I had just explained to Morgan what had happened, how it was all a big set-up. I finally told her about my dreams, my dreams that I hoped meant nothing but really were just magickal tools to aid in my hypnotisation. I apologised and apologised, but she didn't want to hear it. She said it wasn't my fault, she said that she loved me too much to stay angry with me for something that I had no control over.

And of course she thanked me for saving her from making the biggest mistake of her life.

"But still, I don't get it how did it, all happen, what did you do Hunter?"

"I really, don't..."

"What?" she asked eagerly.

"I think I get this now, I think I get this all. Morgan, last night, when you were drunk and drugged up and I was under the spell, Ciaran said this to me, "You say you love my daughter, then prove it." I get this, I totally get this Morgan."

"What!? What!?"

It was funny watching her practically jump up and down in her bed under all that white bed linen and then keel over in pain because she had hurt her stomach. I was laughing at her and she smiled and asked again,

"What!?"

"Morgan, this was all a test. Sort of like a fatherly gesture. A weird, and sick gesture at that, you could have been killed, but Ciaran was only looking out for you. Now that I think about it, yes it all fits. I've heard of these spells before. Basically, Ciaran put a spell on me that would sort of hide my love for you."

Morgan gasped and I continued.

"The only way it can be de-activated is if the person, you in this case, gets in some kind of trouble. The desperation in me, the desperation to feel love again, true love is more powerful than any other magick.

Ciaran was trying to see if I really loved you, he knew that you loved me and he thought that it would be better for you to die than live without your muirn beatha dan. You see, although they say that you can't test if you are someone's muirn beatha dan, this is the only way, only it is so dangerous that hardly anyone ever does it."

"Ok, I guess, that's a nice gesture, in a sick kind of way...it kind of made me think of Cal."

As soon as I heard _his _name I froze up.

"Oh, sorry." She pleaded and kissed my hand.

"It's alright. Hey, I'm going to get some tea. I'll be back."

I kissed my muirn beatha dan on the cheek and left the room.

I guess it really is...real. We are meant to be together. A smile slowly spread on my face. I guess there's only one thing to do.

I walked back as quickly as I could to her room. A nurse was in their giving her medication so I waited on one of the seats and just watched her.

"This is so right" I thought to myself.

"Morgan, please stand up." I helped her out of bed and flashed a smile at her beautiful, confused face.

"What are we doing Hunter?" she asked sweetly and I just kissed her on the lips and held her hands while I knelt down on the floor in front of her.

"Morgan Rowlands, will you marry me?"

Her facial expression went from confusion, to shock to happiness.

"I love you Morgan, could you please do me this honour."

I stood back up and immediately she jumped on top of me and started hugging me so hard.

"Yes, I will Hunter, I will." And she smiled at me the sweetest smile I'd ever seen

"So how do you think your parents will take this?" I asked later on. I was lying in her bed, my hands wrapped around her body.

"I guess it really is true." She murmured to herself.

"What?" I asked gently

"Amor Omni Vincit – Love Conquers All"

The End 

**Authors Note** – See, I told you everything would turn out fine:-) Thankyou guys, so, so, so, so much. All your reviewing and reading really makes me feel special!

But don't worry, I'll be back soon. This story has changed quite a bit fro the original idea and I really love the fact that so many people enjoyed it. Today I wrote out ideas for a new fan fiction but this one will be for "Gilmore Girls" in the TV section, which is my favourite show. So I hope I can get as many supporters for that one as I did for this.

Just to clarify something, if nobody has gotten my title of the story I think I'll just put in an explanation now. Originally, the fan fiction was going to be called "New Beginnings" but I thought that was too clichéd for me so since this is a story based around Wicca, I found out that the rune, Eoh means just that. Later on I found out I could have also used the rune Beorc.

Lots of Love,

Keep reading and writing,

Helena:-)


End file.
